


re fantasma

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this body is a ghost town





	re fantasma

this body is a ghost town.

there are ghosts living where my pride used to be.

the part of me that used to stand up for myself left far too young, i think, slipping away in the seventh grade and making room for the ghosts.

i was just a kid, but that didn't matter. ghosts never cared.

they settle themselves in my chest, and they suck the air from my lungs, and oh. that feels a lot like suffocating.

but i never needed oxygen anyway, right?

there are ghosts living where my body used to be.

they took over when i starved myself. the ghosts build residence where my hunger used to lay.

they're really just air, but feeling empty feels like being beautiful.

shadows slip around my hips and down my collarbone, and everything is just so cold.

the ghosts stick their hands through me sometimes i think. or maybe they don't. maybe that's just a pretty way of talking about the nausea and the blacking out.

there are ghosts living where my love used to be.

they curl underneath my jaw, tangle themselves in my hair, slip from my lips. nobody notices.

the ghosts always find the quiet places to be.

there are ghosts living where my voice used to be.

they tucked themselves in my vocal chords, and made themselves a home. they figured that i had no use for them. i am scared to admit that they could be right.

i am writing and writing and writing but nobody is listening.

i am screaming and nobody is listening. can you hear me? can anyone hear me?

i wish you could hear me.

my body is a ghost town, _tesoro_ , but maybe i am _il re fantasma_ now.


End file.
